


Joséphine et les sept systèmes cristallins

by Lulu_folle



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Chemistry, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Il était une fois une professeur au royaume de la chimie. Grande maîtresse de la cristallographie, elle rencontra un jour, dans ses cours, une bande de petits chenapans. En regardant un titre de polycopié très inspirant, ils imaginèrent ce titre déroutant. Face à cela, l'auteur que je suis, promis d'offrir ce petit moment à vous aussi.





	Joséphine et les sept systèmes cristallins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> J'ai essayé de donner des informations pour bien comprendre les références, mais au cas où, vous aurez 2-3 précisions à la fin.  
> Bonne lecture !

Il était une fois, au pays enchanté de la chimie, une charmante princesse. Elle avait les cheveux bruns comme le chocolat, les yeux clairs comme le ciel, et un sourire chaleureux comme le soleil. Même si, à l'âge de six ans, il était pas mal dégarni. Cette princesse se nommait Joséphine. Un jour, son père, le roi Just Haüy, veuf depuis de nombreuses années, se remaria avec Iracebeth. Elle se fit très vite appeler la Reine, juste la Reine. Avec majuscules, sinon, elle coupait des têtes. Cette Reine avait la tête bien garnie. Elle s'enorgueillissait. Et chaque jour, elle demandait à son cher ordinateur :

  * Internet, Internet, dis-moi qui parmi tous les êtres est le plus intelligent.




Et chaque jour, Internet répondait :

  * C'est vous, ô rose virginale du royaume, Reine suprême en ce monde, glorieuse conquérante des âmes, divine incarnation.




Et la vie s'écoulait tranquillement. Jusqu'au tragique accident du roi. Il avala de travers un os de poulet et s'étouffa. Joséphine resta seule avec la Reine. Les années passèrent, et un jour, la réponse d'Internet changea. Et ne plut pas du tout à la Reine :

  * C'est vous, ô rose virginale du royaume, Reine suprême en ce monde, glorieuse conquérante des âmes, divine incarnation. Mais, il en est une autre, destinée à vous surpasser, ô rose virginale du royaume, Reine suprême en ce monde, glorieuse...

  * Silence bavard ! Qui ? Demanda âprement la Reine.

  * Joséphine.




Le nom résonna un moment dans le boudoir de sa majesté. La Reine mit à peine quelques secondes à trouver une solution à ce problème.

  * Gardes ! Hurla-t-elle.




Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, et laissèrent passer une grappe de gardes.

  * Oui votre majesté ! Nous sommes à votre service votre majesté !

  * Allez me chercher le chasseur.

  * Le chasseur ? demanda un garde, plus courageux ou stupide que les autres. Mais, il va nous couper en morceaux !

  * Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Hurla la Reine.




Le garde fut entraîné en hurlant à l'extérieur par ses collègues. Un rire fou s'échappa de la gorge de la Reine.

  * D'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle onctueusement.




Les gardes restants secouèrent la tête en tremblotant et partirent chercher le chasseur. Discrète, une toute petite ombre s'éloigna, paniquée. Il fallait prévenir Joséphine.

 

La princesse, une pierre à la main, écrivait dans un petit carnet. Une fois le stylo posé, elle lança le caillou par terre, de toutes ses forces. Cela fit un boucan abominable, la dalle au sol émit un craquement inquiétant et un certain nombre de petits objets tombèrent. Mais ce satané caillou ne se brisa pas. Les sourcils couleurs chocolat se foncèrent.

  * Celui-ci ne se brise pas, marmonna Joséphine.




Elle nota cette observation sur son carnet. Et tendit la main pour attraper une autre pierre. Sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Les yeux de Joséphine balayèrent la pièce. Sans rencontrer le moindre caillou non testé. Joséphine fit la grimace. Elle avait terminé les tests sur sa précédente collecte de pierres. Sans avoir l'embryon du commencement d'une théorie. Elle avait rassemblé toutes les pierres possibles et les avait jetées au sol. Certaines s'étaient brisées, d'autres non. Une bouffée de nostalgie passa dans la chambre. Joséphine avait commencé à travailler sur les pierres avec son père. Un jour, alors qu'il lui montrait sa collection de roches, Just Haüy avait brisé une pierre accidentellement. À son grand étonnement, tous les fragments s'étaient avérés de forme identique. Le roi était malheureusement mort avant d'avoir pu achever ses études sur le phénomène. Joséphine continuait donc toute seule. Mais, impossible de trouver de généralisation. Un brusque vacarme envahi la chambre. Alice débarquait, son lapin blanc dans les bras. Toute petite, blonde et toujours en robe bleue, Alice était la fille cadette de nobles. Pour une raison inconnue, la Reine la détestait. Joséphine l'adorait, cette petite boule d'énergie et d'imagination l'accompagnait à chacune de ses collectes.

  * Joséphine, tu dois partir, pépia la petite.

  * Comment sais-tu que je dois repartir en collecte ? S'étonna la princesse.




Alice, encore plus énergique que d'habitude, ne répondit pas. Puis, comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été assez claire.

  * On s'en fiche des cailloux aujourd'hui. La Reine t'envoie le chasseur.




Une expression indignée passa sur le visage de Joséphine. Elle hoqueta de colère :

  * Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires cailloux mais des échantillons pour effectuer une recherche... Attends, le chasseur ?




Joséphine se mit à trembler. Le chasseur était l'âme damnée de la Reine. Elle l'envoyait à tous ses ennemis.

  * Elle me l'envoie, mais pourquoi ?




La voix de Joséphine était fluette.

  * Je t'expliquerai en chemin, répondit la fillette. La chasseur a beau n'être pas particulièrement futé, il est très doué pour traquer ses proies.




Il fallut seulement quelques minutes aux deux filles pour finir la préparation d'un petit sac de voyage.

  * Lapin blanc, au pied, appela Alice.




Le petit lapin cessa de manger le tapis, et bondit de façon très mignonne jusqu'à sa propriétaire. Pour éviter de croiser des gardes, Alice entraîna son amie dans les couloirs des domestiques. Elles atteignirent la sortie sud du château sans encombre. Mais se firent lamentablement griller par l'alarme de la porte. Les gardes accoururent, complètement surexcités. Le premier qui rapporterait Joséphine serait assuré d'éviter une désolidarisation de sa tête. L'un des gardes épaula son lanceur de rayons X. Alice poussa un cri de sourie et tira Joséphine. Elles tombèrent rudement au sol. Le rayon frôla les cheveux chocolat et parti s’abîmer dans le paysage. D'autres gardes braquèrent leurs lanceurs sur les fugitives. Paniquée, Joséphine attrapa une pierre et la lança sur les gardes. Ils furent tellement surpris qu'ils tirèrent dessus. Si la princesse resta comme eux, figée de stupeur, Alice fût plus réactive. Elle attrapa Joséphine par la bras et l'entraîna vers la forêt. Les gardes, des rayons X encore plein les mirettes, restèrent sur place les bras ballants.

 

Très vite, les deux filles s'essoufflèrent et stoppèrent leur course folle.

  * Alice ?

  * Oui ?

  * Où sommes nous ?




Les poumons encore en carence d'oxygène, Alice trouva tout de même quelques molécules pour répondre à la question de son amie.

  * Dans la forêt de Beaulieu, pas loin de la mine d'information de la BU.




La brune acquiesça. Et commença à se poser des questions sur la suite des événements.

  * Alice, où allons-nous ?

  * Chez des amis à moi. Ils sont un peu rustres, mais ils sont aptes à te protéger du chasseur.




Elles marchèrent en silence pendant une longue durée, prenant de temps en temps le temps de se rafraîchir à des sources. Si Joséphine commençait à fatiguer, Alice semblait inépuisable. Elle gambadait de-ci de-là. Courant après son lapin qui ne cessait de s'échapper. La petite blonde ne se stoppa qu'une fois arrivée dans un clairière. Joséphine resta éblouie du spectacle. Une immense porte se dressait là. Il fallut un moment à la brune pour distinguer les murs de pierre qui encadraient la porte. Ils étaient tellement couverts de lierre qu'ils se fondaient dans les sous-bois.

  * Joséphine, tu viens ? Lui hurla Alice, déjà au pied de la porte.




La princesse sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit son amie. Alice ne l'avait pas attendue pour frapper à la porte. Le son résonna un moment au sein du bâtiment avant de s'estomper. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais pas sans couiner atrocement. Le bruit était si atroce que Alice et Joséphine se bouchèrent les oreilles et que Lapin blanc s'enfuit dans la forêt.

  * Tétragonal, bougonna une voix, je t'avais pourtant demandé de graisser la porte. Elle fait un bruit atroce.

  * Laisse tomber Rhomboèdre, souffla une deuxième voix.Tu sais bien que Tétragonal n'en fait qu'à sa tête.




Joséphine leva les yeux, les rabaissa, les leva à nouveau. Compta ses interlocuteurs, et leva à nouveau les yeux vers la gigantesque porte. Comment ces sept nains pouvaient-ils ouvrir cette porte ? Les nains continuaient de se disputer dans leur coin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice n'intervienne :

  * Bon, les nains, je vous amène mon amie Joséphine. Elle a besoin que vous la protégiez du chasseur.

  * Nains ?! Tu t'es vu la naine ?Ragea Rhomboèdre.




Le plus barbu des nains, Orthorhombique donna une taloche à Rhomboèdre. Ce dernier s'en plaignit haut et fort :

  * Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends des coups ?

  * Parce que tu ne sais pas retenir les vilenies qui envahissent ton cerveau, répondit calmement Orthorhombique.




L'ensemble des nains ricana en cœur sous les grommellements du rageur. Un coup de tonnerre retentissant stoppa net leurs rires. Un nain tout habillé de vert et à la barbe rousse mouilla son doigt de salive et le leva en l'air.

  * Ça va tempêter cette nuit, déclara-t-il peu après. Vaut mieux commencer à s'abriter.

  * D'accord, Patrick, tu pars à la mine vérifier que tout est bien rangé avec Momo, ordonna Orthorhombique.




Les nains habillés de rouge et de vert acquiescèrent avant de partir.

  * Rhomboèdre, Cubique, occupez-vous de la ferme.




Le grognon fut entraîné à l'écart par un nain très musclé.

  * Tétragonal, Hexagonal, je vous laisse prévenir les autres habitants de la forêt.




Un nain coiffé d'un haut de forme emmena un nain plus nain que les autres au nez triangulaire.

  * Bon, Alice, Joséphine, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

  * Peux pas ! Je dois suivre Lapin blanc, il s'est enfui ! Pépia Alice.

  * Mais c'est dangereux, avec l'orage qui approche ! Lui reprocha Orthorhombique.

  * Pas de soucis, Cheshire sera là si je n'arrive pas à temps chez le chapelier. Bye bye !




Un battement de cœur plus tard, et la petite fille n'était plus qu'une tache bleue au milieu des arbres.

  * Et toi, tu entres ?




Joséphine acquiesça rapidement à la question du nain. Alice avait plein d'amis bizarres au sein de la forêt. Elle ne risquait rien. Joséphine n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, ou juste un peu. Sans plus de mots, le nain mena son invitée jusqu'à une immense salle au plafond lumineux.

  * Ouah, cette verrière est immense, s'exclama Joséphine.

  * Ce n'est pas du verre, mais du quartz, l'informa aimablement Orthorhombique.

  * Du quartz ?

  * Oui, c'est une pierre un peu particulière, bien plus solide que le verre. Elle n'est pas aussi transparente, mais elle peut convoyer la lumière très loin sous terre. Le quartz que tu vois là est une veine naturelle. Le bâtiment tout entier a été creusé à même la roche.




Le nain se rengorgea, pas peu fier d'étaler les talents de toute sa petite troupe. Enfin, il l'était jusqu'à ce que Tétragonal ne vole à travers la pièce. Des vociférations retentirent du lieu de décollage du petit nain. Orthorhombique soupira longuement avant d'aller porter secours à Tétragonal. Perdue dans ses pensées, Joséphine observait la veine de quartz. Tout en songeant à la pierre qu'elle avait lancé sur les gardes. Elle avait cru y voir quelque chose au moment où les rayons X l'avait frappée. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle voyait au sein du quartz. Les nains se rapprochant l'arrachèrent à ses réflexions.

  * Ce n'est pas parce que Tétragonal t'exaspère qu'il faut lui faire découvrir les joies du vol plané... Reprocha Cubique.

  * L'est trop bête, je ne le supporte plus, gronda Rhomboèdre.

  * Tais-toi Rhomboèdre, juste tais-toi, s'exaspéra Cubique.




Le dîner fut assez calme. Tétragonal n'était pas très frais, Rhomboèdre était grognon, Momo et Patrick chantaient (faux), Orthorhombique, Hexagonal et Cubique discutaient des poutrelles de soutènement de la mine et Joséphine s'endormait dans son assiette.

 

Au château, l'ambiance était encore moins à la fête. La Reine s'arrachait les cheveux et se rongeait les ongles. Le chasseur se fichait complètement de sa mission. Cet ahuri passait son temps à boire, manger, dormir, et quand il se sentait joyeux, il partait découper quelques trucs avec sa hache. Des arbres, des maisons, des gens, ce genre de chose... Et, maintenant que la Reine lui ordonnait de hacher menu quelqu'un, voilà qu'il faisait le difficile. Selon lui, un jour il faisait trop chaud, un autre trop froid, un autre jour, c'était le sens du vent qui n'allait pas. Plus les jours passaient, plus les excuses du chasseur devenaient ridicules. La dernière en date, pas plus tard que ce matin, était la floraison des tournesols. Le chasseur refusait de chasser à cause de la floraison des tournesols... … Ça ne pouvait plus durer. La Reine marcha avec rage mais royauté vers les cuisines. Le chasseur y passait ses journées à s'y empiffrer et à charmer la chef cuisinière pour manger encore plus. C'est avec rage, mais toujours royauté que la Reine ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Gagné, le chasseur contait fleurette :

  * Ah ma mignonne, si vous me baillez un morceau de ce succulent rôt, je vous couvrirai de baisers ardents.

  * Va-t-en donc chasseur. Et bas les pattes, oncques n'aura mon rôt, baisers ne sont points suffisants pour cette dépense.

  * Ah, que rigide, gente dame vous êtes. Mais, je discerne dans vos propos une négociation possible. Quel prix apportez-vous à ce rôt ?

  * Pour une tranche chasseur, il vous faudra éplucher cette caisse de pommes de terre et me bailler vingt compliments.

  * Vous m’assassinez, va pour les compliments, mais je vous oppose mon refus quant à l'épluchage.

  * Si vous épluchez ces pommes de terre, en plus du rôt, vous sera baillé des légumes et une pâtisserie.

  * Vendu ma mie ! Vous êtes aussi dure en négoce que votre cuisine est savoureuse !

  * Il suffit chasseur ! Tonna la Reine.




La cuisinière et le chasseur, surpris, se tournèrent vers sa majesté. Si la cuisinières et l'ensemble des marmitons firent une profonde révérence, le chasseur se contenta de soupirer d'ennui. La moutarde monta au nez de la reine. Sept jours déjà que Joséphine avait disparu, il était plus que temps que le chasseur se lance à sa poursuite

  * Écoute-moi bien chasseur, ton repos n'a que trop duré, le tança la reine. Serais-tu un couard pour rester ainsi caché au château ?




Le chasseur, piqué au vif, lui répondit avec sa verve habituelle :

  * Ah, votre majesté ! Que cruels sont vos mots ! Oncques ne vit jamais homme plus vaillant que moi. Je pars sur l'heure vous chercher Joséphine. Je vous jure sur ma hache de vous la ramener avant que la dame Lune ne nous quitte !




Sur ces bonnes paroles, le chasseur quitta pompeusement la cuisine. Non sans voler une pomme rouge au passage.

 

Joséphine passa une très bonne semaine en compagnie des nains. Cette durée avait beau être courte, elle commença à faire connaissance avec eux. Elle fut très surprise d'apprendre que Patrick se nommait en réalité Triclinique. Et que s'il portait toujours du vert, c'était pour pouvoir mieux se cacher dans la forêt, et ainsi observer plus facilement les animaux. Momo aussi n'était qu'un surnom. Son vrai nom Monoclinique, mais, il le trouvait trop long, et l'avait donc raccourci en Momo. S'il portait toujours du rouge, c'était à cause de son daltonisme. Le timide Momo était persuadé de porter du vert comme son ami Patrick. Personne n'osait lui dire la vérité. Et Rhomboèdre s'était pris un belle correction le jour où il avait tenté. De tous les nains, ce derniers était sans doute celui que Joséphine connaissait le moins. Toujours grognon, jamais content, toujours hargneux, il ressemblait à un porc-épic. À l'opposé, Tétragonal ressemblait à un petit lapin. C'était le plus petit des nains, le plus jeune, et aussi le moins futé. Il était d'une naïveté désarmante. Toujours de grands yeux curieux ouverts sur le monde. Au physique, il s'opposait à Cubique. Musclé, plutôt grand, Cubique était un ange (enfin, sauf lorsqu’il était question de nourriture) dans un corps de colosse (nain). Cuisinier du groupe, il portait continuellement son tablier, gérait le potager d'une main de fer et détestait le gaspillage. Il s'entendait très bien avec Hexagonal, le maniaque de la propreté du groupe. Sa tenue était impeccable, de ses solides bottes de travail à son haut de forme hérité de son père. Le septième nain, Orthorhombique était le plus âgé de tous. Il avait été professeur auparavant, et le surnom lui était resté.

Après une journée de repos, Joséphine commença à s'ennuyer. Alice n'était pas revenue, elle n'avait pas d'échantillons à tester sous la main, et aucun bouquin à dévorer. Elle devait s’occuper. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à étudier les roches extraites de la mine avec Orthorhombique. Et à poser tout un tas de questions.

  * Pourquoi le rubis et le diamant ne sont-ils pas taillés de la même façon?

  * Cela vient de leur formes microscopiques, ce ne sont pas les mêmes, regarde à la loupe.




Joséphine s'exécuta et aperçut un minuscule réseau au sein de la pierre.

  * Regarde aussi ceci, continua Orthorhombique.




Et il laissa tomber deux pierres. Elle se brisèrent. Joséphine observa les morceaux, et s'aperçut que les deux pierres donnaient des éclats de forme différentes. Surexcitée, la princesse courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint trouver Prof avec son précieux cahier d'expérimentation.

  * Prof, j'ai besoin que tu jettes un coup d’œil à ceci. Ce sont mes conclusions sur toutes les expériences que j'ai menées sur des pierres.




Le nain se pencha très poliment sur le cahier, et put donner quelques réponses à Joséphine.

  * Les pierres à réseau cristallin se rangent donc en sept catégories différentes, marmonnait-elle. Et quels sont les noms de ces catégories ?




Orthorhombique prit un air chagrin.

  * A, B, C, D, E, F et G.

  * Pardon ?

  * Elles n'ont pas de vrai nom. Personne jusqu'à présent n'a étudié de fond en comble les cristaux. Ce qui est bien dommage.




Joséphine resta songeuse de toute cela et d'un peu plus jusqu'au dîner. Son cerveau tournait à vive allure, assemblait, nouait... Sa réflexion aurait continué plus longtemps sans un incident fâcheux. Un incident fâcheux nommé le chasseur et qui défonça la porte en hurlant :

  * Sus à l'ennemi !




 

Sitôt la porte enfoncée, le chasseur se prit une assiette dans la tête. L'ensemble du service suivit bien vite le mouvement. Et ce fut finalement un Cubique enragé d'être interrompu en plein repas, et un Rhomboèdre enragé comme toujours, qui s'attaquèrent au nouveau venu à coup de poêle. Le chasseur fut un incident fâcheux très exactement dix secondes. Inconscient, il fut bâillonné et entravé. Le repas se poursuivi alors tranquillement, malgré l'absence de vaisselle. Le chasseur se réveilla aux alentours du dessert. Et se mit à renifler comme un chien de chasse, et à gémir comme un chat affamé. Personne ne daigna lui accorder la moindre attention. Une fois la table (rapidement) débarrassée, le chasseur fut débâillonné.

  * Ah, faut-il que vous soyez d'atroces personnes pour laisser un si délectable fumet se répandre sous mes sens sans daigner m'en bailler une part, dit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

  * Je propose qu'on le rebâillonne, grommela Rhomboèdre.

  * Non, assena Hexagonal, interrogeons-le d'abord.

  * Oncques ne tirerai parole de ma bouche.




Tétragonal tendit un cookie au chasseur avant de l'avaler tout rond. Le petit nain refit ce manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le chasseur éclate en sanglots hystériques.

  * Je vous (hok hok) dirai tout (hok hok) mais par pitié (hok hok), faites-le arrêter.




Tout le monde regarda Tétragonal, ébahi.

  * Je crois que cette andouille vient de faire quelque chose de stupidement intelligent, s'éberlua Rhomboèdre.




Personne ne le reprit et tout le monde écouta avec stupéfaction le récit du chasseur. Il utilisa des termes extrêmement alambiqués. Au point que les nains et Joséphine eurent un peu de mal à comprendre le véritable but de sa visite. Qui était tout simplement de ramener Joséphine au château. Enfin, son cadavre plutôt. Cela fit grimacer en cœur Joséphine et ses amis. Après avoir nourri le colosse, il fut rebâillonné, et un conseil de guerre se fit entre nains et princesse. Momo et Patrick voulaient partir se planquer jusqu'à ce que la Reine les oublie. Cubique fit alors remarquer qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Rhomboèdre proposa alors de lui ravaler la façade à coup de poêle, bizarrement secondé par Hexagonal. Orthorhombique leur rappela que la violence ne réglait rien. Ce fut Tétragonal et sa petite voix qui résolurent le problème :

  * Et toi Joséphine, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?




C'était vrai ça. C'était le trône de Joséphine, sa vie, à elle de choisir. Dans son coin, Rhomboèdre zyeutait Tétragonal. Deux coups de génie dans une même journée, c'était louche.

 

Sa Majesté dégustait tranquillement du rôti d'agneau avec ses pommes de terre et ses petits légumes. Le chasseur le ramènerait bientôt Joséphine. Avant le matin. Ou alors avant la nouvelle lune ? La peste soit de son langage d'un autre siècle, la moitié de ses phrases étaient incompréhensibles.

  * Ah, ma mie, belle garce, que mes papilles vous saluent. Oncques ne dégusta si délicieux rôt. Et si vous m'en baillez un autre morceau, à toujours vous aimerai.




Un peu comme celles-ci... L'agneau était vraiment délicieux, il est vrai, songea la Reine. Malgré la présence du chasseur... La Reine releva la tête, incrédule. Mais que faisait le chasseur dans la salle à manger ? Et où était Joséphine ?

  * Chasseur ! Que fais-tu ici ? Et ta mission ?




Le chasseur prit le temps de finir de lécher ses doigts avant de répondre.

  * On m'a ordonné de l'abandonner.

  * Comment ça ! Qui ? S'écria la Reine.

  * Sa Majesté la reine.

  * Je suis la Reine ! Comment oses-tu bafouer mes ordres et mon autorité !

  * Point n'est reine, sotte caillette. Au contraire de la demoiselle.

  * Sotte caill... S'étouffa d'indignation la reine.




Puis, la réalité atteignit son cerveau. Les méfaits de l'âge avaient réduit les capacités mentales de la reine. Sinon, elle aurait compris tout de suite.

  * La demoiselle ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

  * Oui, son altesse Joséphine. Elle deviendra reine, dès que je lui aurai offert votre couronne.




Le chasseur eut un sourire carnassier. Iracebeth pâlit atrocement. Et nota tout de même dans un coin de sa tête que, pour une fois, les phrases du chasseur avaient été parfaitement compréhensibles.

 

Joséphine n'était pas très rassurée. Renvoyer ainsi son chasseur à Iracebeth, c'était un peu risqué. Et totalement culotté. Même s'il avait paru très enthousiaste à l'idée de récupérer la couronne contre le gîte et le couvert. Cependant, au cas où le chasseur la trahirait, Joséphine se rendait au château en compagnie des nains. Ils rencontrèrent le chasseur bien avant. Pensivement assis au pied d'un arbre, il tripotait un sac qui semblait contenir quelque chose de vaguement rond. Le colosse leur jeta un regard désabusé tout en tripotant son sac.

  * À ton avis, Joséphine, il a quoi dans son sac ? pépia Alice.




Sortie de nulle part, la petite fille sautillait sur place, son fidèle fugueur Lapin blanc dans les bras. Le chasseur poussa un autre gros soupir et ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit une grosse miche de pain.

  * Oh je suis déçu, souffla une voix dans les arbres, je m'attendais à la couronne, ou mieux, une tête coupée.

  * Arrête Cheshire, t'es pas drôle, bougonna Alice.




Un ricanement flûté retentit dans les bois. Un léger vent, et Cheshire sembla parti.

  * Bon, on va au château ? interrogea la petite blonde.

  * Point ne puis, soupira le chasseur.




Puis, il éclata (encore) en sanglots. Toute mignonne, Alice lui tapota le bras jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de mots plus ou moins compréhensibles sorte de la bouche du colosse. Joséphine apprit donc avec soulagement que sa belle-mère n'était plus sur le trône. À la suite d'une course-poursuite avec le chasseur, elle s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe et cassé le cou dans les escaliers. La couronne attendait Joséphine sur le trône. Mais, ce n'était pas la raison du gros chagrin du chasseur. Le problème, comme toujours avec lui, était lié à la cuisine :

  * Cuistote, cette cuisinière aux mains divines m'a blâmé pour avoir chapardé une part de tarte. Encolérée, elle m'a jeté au visage cette miche de pain en déclarant que puisque larron je me faisais, comme larron elle me traiterait. Et qu'elle ne voulait plus voir mon hideuse face dans sa cuisine.




Personne ne parla. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.

  * Les adultes sont vraiment pas bien futés, soupira Alice.

  * Pardon ?! S'indignèrent Rhomboèdre et le chasseur.

  * Oui, oui, si tu es si triste d'être chassé de la cuisine, va t'excuser.




La petite blonde n'avait aucun tact, mais elle était futée. Elle accompagna la troupe de son babillage jusqu'au château. Le chasseur se dirigea immédiatement en cuisine, histoire de faire amende honorable. Et voir s'il ne pouvait pas manger un petit quelque chose. Nerveuse, Joséphine atteignit finalement la salle du trône, les sept nains et Alice sur les talons.

 

Les cloches sonnèrent à toute volée. Aujourd'hui, c'était le couronnement de Joséphine. Un an s'était écoulé depuis la mort de la reine. Iracebeth était horrible. Mais il y avait une durée de deuil national à respecter. Pendant ces douze mois, Joséphine avait appris des tas de textes de lois, et interdit la décapitation. Elle avait aussi achevé les travaux de son père. Après mûre réflexion, elle avait écrit un livre avec l'aide des nains sur les sept systèmes cristallins. Et elle leur avait donné un nom. Celui de ses amis ou des dérivés, Tétragonal, Cubique, Hexagonal, Rhomboédrique, Orthorhombique, Monoclinique et Triclinique. Tétragonal avait pleuré une semaine durant en apprenant cela. Rhomboèdre n'avait même pas râlé. Par contre, Alice avait boudé que Joséphine ne pense pas à elle. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Joséphine lui demande de porter la couronne lors du couronnement. Le chasseur était ravi de sa nouvelle vie. Il mangeait à volonté, dormait autant qu'il le voulait... Même si la chef cuisinière continuait de lui taper sur les doigts chaque fois qu'il chipait quelque chose. Plus que quelques heures, et Joséphine serait officiellement reine...

  * Joséphine, viens, faut monter dans le carrosse, Pépia Alice.

  * J'arrive.

  * Dis, dis, à ton mariage, je pourrai être demoiselle d'honneur ?

  * Si tu veux, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

  * Mais si, y'a un prince sur son cheval blanc aujourd'hui. Vous allez tomber amoureux. Et ce sera comme dans les contes de fée. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

  * Alice, la vie, ce n'est pas comme dans les contes de fée.

  * Vraiment ?




Alice pencha la tête de façon friponne. Quand Joséphine eut le dos tourné, elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et fit un clin d’œil au lecteur.

 

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qui a bien rigolé ?  
> Précisions :  
> \- la cristallographie est l'étude des cristaux, mais une étude réalisée le plus souvent à l'échelle moléculaire  
> \- tous les noms des nains sont les noms des sept systèmes cristallins  
> \- Just Haüy fut un des père de l'étude des cristaux.  
> \- BU : Bibliothèque universitaire, et Beaulieu parce que c'était le nom de notre campus :)  
> \- le chasseur parle dans une version simplifiée de l'ancien français  
> \- Joséphine a beaucoup aimé l'histoire (mais son nom a été changé, seule la première lettre est restée :) )  
> \- au départ, il n'était pas censé y avoir Alice & co, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est venu, comme ça...  
> Allez, à bientôt,  
> Kissoux !


End file.
